when love and hate collide
by gina101
Summary: when dawn goes to hogwartes she is on a mission, and buffy is enjoying life without dawn with spike. what will happen when dawn invites hermionie back for summer and spike invites his distant relative? wrote by: lovelylady90 and gina101 a btvs and hp cros
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter (But if Tom Felton came along we wouldn't say no)

**Summery: **Dawn is a new student at Hogwarts she has the task of making peace between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger but will it turn into more? The Scooby Gang have moved to England.

**A/N:** just to give you an idea of what's happened in Buffy and Harry Potter. In Buffy Sunnydale has been destroyed but it was Angel who wore the amulet and saved the world Tara comes back and Kennedy dies the gang all move to England and Dawn went to a magic school in America. Buffy and spike are together. In Harry Potter it is set after HBP but Dumbledore hasn't died Harry and Ron are together the rest is the same.

**Gina101: **So we are totally good friends and love writing together.

**Lovelylady90: **yeah we go way back and writing is not all we love to do

**Gina101:** Well we love to hang out if that's what you mean.

**Lovelylady90: **so we decided to go into the world of Harry Potter

**Gina101: **And don't forget Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Lovelylady90: ** I didn't but let me finish.

**Gina101: **okay. As Laura was going to say we hope you like our story! Ps please don't copy any of the songs or witty comments as they are all our own, and the songs belong to me, Laura and my band (The lost souls)

**When LOVE & HATE collide. **

Hogwarts is a strange and wonderful place for young Dawn Summers; she was scared and didn't know how to react with anyone. As she walked besides Professor Snape down to the teachers table, she glanced nervously around all eyes were on her.

_**Flashback**_

_It was Dawns last day at school in 2 days she would be leaving for England, her sister wanted a normal life._

"_Dawn" Amanda shrieked "were you leaving without saying goodbye."_

"_No, cause not. I just didn't want a big fuss."_

"_A big fuss, Dawn were probably never gonna see each other again." Amanda now had tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to see her oldest friend leave._

"_Oh you know that's not true. You are my best friend no one could ever replace you. Sure I will make new friends." Seeing the look on Amanda's face "But no one could be as good as friend as you"_

"_No one"_

"_Yes NO one"_

**_End flashback_**

Dawn had already been sorted in Dumbledore's office, she was in Gryffindor, when they finally reached the teachers table Dumbledore addressed all the students.

"Everyone may I have your attention please. This is Dawn Summers she has already been sorted. She is to be in … Gryffindor" The whole Gryffindor table cheered. "Ms Granger I'll Ieave it up to you to show our new student around, she is to be in your year. Now Ms Summers take care and welcome to Hogwarts"

"Ms Granger, Ms Summers and Mr Malfoy can you come and see me after the feast please" Ms McGonagall added.

Dawn went and sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table and started piling food on her plate. Half an hour later everyone started leaving the great hall while Dawn, Hermione and Draco went up to the teachers table to see professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Ms Summers." McGonagall said. "Now Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, Professor Dumbledore thinks it is wise for Ms Summers to share the head dorm. Now are there any questions."

"Just one Professor. Where will Dawn be sleeping?" Hermione inquired.

"She will be sharing your room. Ms Summers all your stuff is up there and here is your timetable."

McGonagall handed Dawn her timetable and walked off leaving the three students on there own.

The three students headed up to the heads room, they walked in silence all unsure of what to say. After walking for 15 minutes they came to a portrait of Rachael. She is a beautiful woman wearing a navy blue dress; she has long brown hair and is talking to a fairy.

"Rachael this is Dawn Summers she is the young woman Dumbledore talked to you about." Hermione explained.

"This woman will be staying in the Heads dorm with me and the filthy little mudblood" Draco announced.

"Ok she has been recognised to enter with the password, Mr Malfoy I would appetite it if you didn't call Ms Granger a mudblood"

"It's ok I'm used to it. Now Dawn the password is_ Savvy _don't forget it and don't tell anyone." Hermione said

"Do you understand?" Asked Draco who was looking both tired and impatient. "Right you have to say the password to make sure Rachael recognises you, ok."

"Ok" Dawn replied "Savvy"

The portrait opened for them Draco and Hermione walked in first leaving dawn standing in the empty corridor. After a few minutes Dawn entered the common room and was amazed at what she saw. The heads common room was a deep green with a deep red carpet; the sofas were half gold and half silver. There were two gold and one silver arm chair. Dawn walked through the common room and went up the stairs there were four doors, the furthest left door had 'Draco Malfoy Head Boy' on it. The next door was the bathroom which they all had to share. Walking into the bathroom she was shocked at the size, it had a marble floor a bathtub that could fit like 20 people in it and was deep enough to swim in it. There was also a shower and two doors leading to different rooms. Dawn assumed these doors lead to Draco and Hermione rooms. Walking out of the bathroom she saw another door with 'Hermione Granger Head Girl' on it, moving to the last door she noticed that it was her room and it said 'Dawn Summers Gryffindor house'. Dawn opened the door to her room and muffled a scream of delight, her room was decorated in a rich red and gold her 4 poster bed had gold silk bedding and deep red hangings there was a desk and a walk in wardrobe. It was the largest room that she has ever had even bigger than her sister's room at home. Dawn heard arguing from downstairs and went to investigate but first she got out a few of bottles of fire whisky since it was Friday there were no lesson tomorrow so they could get drunk and have a good time just as Dumbledore suggested.

_**Flashback**_

_Dawn Summers is with the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore in his office, she has just arrived at her new school._

"_Ms Summers I will be placing you in the heads dorm with Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger I want you to try and make peace with them." Dumbledore kindly ask the new student._

"_Sir how am I supposed to do that I don't know them myself." Dawn replied_

"_Easy Dawn you will take this fire whiskey that I have added a truth potion, but whatever you do don't tell anyone I've done it unless they ask you while playing. Ok Ms Summers?"_

"_Alright sir ill do it tonight."_

_**End Flashback**_

In the common room Dawn had just walked downstairs holding three bottles of fire whiskey meanwhile Draco and Hermione were standing a few metres apart and was insulting each other.

"Shut up you low life little ferret boy who gets kicks from Pansy." Hermione shouted.

"Why you filthy little mudb…"Draco counted

"Will you both shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Dawn shouted.

Both Draco and Hermione were shocked at Dawns outburst and both turned to listen to her.

"Thank you. Right why don't we have a little party to loosen up and play truth or dare? What do you say?"

"Hell yeah I'm in but what about our goody-2-shoes Golden Girl."

"Ferret you don't know what goes on in Gryffindor house after hours do you." She took a bottle of fire whiskey off of Dawn and downed a third of the bottle. "I'm in."

When all three had drunk all of there fire whiskey Dawn started playing truth or dare, she asked Draco first.

"Draco truth or dare?"

"I'll go for truth"

"Koolio. Why do you hate Hermione so much?"

**To be continued**

**A/N: this is our first fan fiction working together so if you find any problems please tell us and we will try and work around it.**

**Lovelylady90 & Gina101**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter (But if Tom Felton came along we wouldn't say no)

Summery: Dawn is a new student at Hogwarts she has the task of making peace between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger but will it turn into more? The Scooby Gang have moved to England.

A/N: just to give you an idea of what's happened in Buffy and Harry Potter. In Buffy Sunnydale has been destroyed but it was Angel who wore the amulet and saved the world Tara comes back and Kennedy dies the gang all move to England and Dawn went to a magic school in America. Buffy and spike are together. In Harry Potter it is set after HBP but Dumbledore hasn't died, Harry and Ron are together the rest is the same.

Lovelylady90: Right we are back again as the troublesome duo.

Gina101: We could give Fred and George a run for their money.

Lovelylady90: no we couldn't but we could try.

Gina101: Okay on with the story

Lovelylady90: What story… oh yeah on to the story.

_Last Time_

_When all three had drunk all of there fire whiskey Dawn started playing truth or dare she asked Draco first._

"_Draco truth or dare?"_

"_I'll go for truth"_

"_Koolio. Why do you hate Hermione so much?"_

When LOVE & HATE collide. 

"Well I don't personally hate her. My dad drummed that all muggleborns were filth into my head but I never felt like that now he is in prison old habits die hard. I have always admired Granger for her intelligence but my dad has spies around school. If she had been in Slytherin she would have been my friend, but my dad forbids it." Draco said all this in one breath Hermione was shell shocked.

"Oh" Dawn exclaimed

"Granger truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Err… truth I think." She replied

"Right do you hate me and why."

"No Malfoy I don't hate you I never did I just used argue with you 'cos you insulted me all the time. In actual fact I think that if you stop being a bastard and let people in you would have a great personality to match your stunning good looks and body from what I've heard."

"Gra-Hermione friends?" Draco asked while holding out his hand. "Wait did you just say I was good looking. (Seeing the look on her face) Never mind."

Taking his hand Hermione nodded. They continued playing truth or dare till midnight. When they all decided to go to bed, Dawn went into her room and wrote a message _'mission accomplished wont see the rest of the results until tomorrow'_ she attached the message to Tara's leg and told her owl to find Dumbledore.

On Monday morning Hermione and Draco woke up at 8am they both decided to go into the bathroom at the same time.

"Morning Draco"

Morning Hermione"

They both brushed their teeth and went to get ready for breakfast. Dawn had already gone to breakfast and was awaiting the arrival of her room mates when Harry and Ron walked in whispering to each other they sat down next to her holding hands under the table. About an hour later Hermione and Draco met in the common room (accidentally of course) and decide to walk down to breakfast together. They entered the great hall laughing and joking at the stories that they had told each other.

"Drakie poo, what are you talking to that for and are we still on for tonight." Pansy cooed in his ear. Draco face look disgusted at what Pansy said.

"I'll see you later Hermione and say hi and thanks to Dawn for me as well"

"Ok Draco I will and have a good time." She winked and smirked at him. Her smirk was worthy of Slytherin.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Dawn. Draco watched her whisper something to Dawn. She looked Draco and nodded her thanks. He went and sat down next to Crabbe. Pansy went off sulking at the other end of the table. She couldn't believe _her _Draco had ignored her.

However at the Gryffindor table Hermione was getting grief off of Ron while Harry just stared into space. Dawn stuck up for her and they left the table to go off to muggle studies which they both were studying, Draco was also in that class so when he saw them leave he joined them. They walked up to their lesson getting to know each other better.

The rest of the day went a blur and soon the three new friends were in the heads room they were discussing the day's lessons and what they like to do in their free time when Tara (Dawns owl) soared in dropping a letter on her lap

_Dawn._

_Please come to my office immediately to discuss the mission and how it has been today. Well done I noticed them laughing together at breakfast._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S I love chocolate frogs (wink)_

"Excuse me guys I have to go and do something I won't be long" Dawn said hurriedly while she was walking out the portrait hole.

Dawn soon arrived at Dumbledore's office, after saying the password _(chocolate frogs) _she knocked on the door. She explained how she got each of them to open up and not hate each other. After 10 minutes she made her way back to her dorm.

**_Meanwhile with Buffy and the Scooby gang:_**

Spike and Buffy were out patrolling and talking about Dawn. "God I miss the little bit y'know?"

"Yeah, it's awfully quiet without her. So much free time and nothing to fill it." Buffy hinted. This made Spike stop dead in his tracks and smirk at Buffy playing with him.

"Are you seducing me Ms Summers?"

Buffy paused and looked at Spike. She had a glint in her eye which meant she wanted him, then and there. Despite where they were.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Mmm. Always."

Buffy grabbed Spike and pulled him towards her by the neck of his shirt. Spike loved it when Buffy played rough. And Buffy had to admit, not having Dawn around had its rewards, it meant more time to spend with Spikey poo. Even though she hated him most times, she had to admit he was fun to be around and awesome in bed. He treated her like a person, not the slayer; the one girl in the entire world who has to fight against the vampires and the forces of darkness. Buffy hated that shit. She wanted romance and danger, and not the kind she got fighting bad guys, the sort of danger she got in the bedroom with Spike. She wanted to be normal for once. But she knew she couldn't have that she was the slayer after all. But who cares tonight was Buffy Summers night off. The night off she spent drinking and having wild sex with her enemy. Oh yeah, real slayer she was.

**Meanwhile back at the Summer's house**

Andrew, Xander, Giles and Anya were playing monopoly when Tara and Willow came back from their date.

"Hey guys." Willow greeted her friends however no one paid any attention. Anya was too busy crying over losing $30 of her fake money.

"Anyone know when Dawn's back?" Andrew asked the two witches.

"No, no idea. But summer holidays start soon so I'm guessing she'll be back for them right?" Tara looked at Willow for an answer.

"Probs."

"Good." Andrew was smiling to himself which made the other's look at each other in shock. Everyone went hushed until Xander broke the silence.

"Okay, I got a better game. Truth or dare?" Xander suggested and everyone agreed, except Andrew who was winning at the time but he was forced into it anyway.

"Andrew." Willow said, which made Andrew jump out of his skin.

"Erm, truth." He replied not liking this game at all.

"Is it true you like Dawn?" Xander and everyone looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, as a friend….."

"Andrew, tell the truth." Willow butted in.

"Erm, yeah."

**Buffy and Spike were hitting it off in a crypt in England when Buffy received a phone call.**

"Oh Buffy." Spike moaned but, the good feeling he had was interrupted by Buffy's cell ringing.

"Hello?" Buffy said into her cell. "Donnie, hey." Buffy paused.

What? Well okay, as long as it's okay with her parents. Ok love you too. Bye." Then the line cut dead. Buffy hung up.

She looked at Spike and once again the two where in each others arms. giving each other the same good feeling they always did, it never changed just got better and better.

That was all until Spike's cell began to ring interrupting the couple again. It was like deja vous, especially when Dawn's number read on Spike's screen.

"Hello?" Spike looked at Buffy who was now starting to put her clothes on, Spike was trying to do the same. It was not easy trying to apply leather pants whilst talking on the phone. "Draco, hey mate hows it…. oh well I guess so. Why what's wrong with your place? Yeah well you know what your dad's like. Okay no probs, cya soon mate."

Buffy stared into Spike's eyes knowing he had some bad news in store for the two of them.

"Any chance my lil cuz could come stay for summer vacation?"

Spike gave Buffy a seducing look and the two smiled and laughed whilst staring deeply into each one another's eyes. Before long the pair were pouncing all other each other, neither wanting to stop until they could no longer carry on.

Buffy loved nights like these, Spike holding her in his arms, herself stroking his hair before they had to leave 'cause the sun would come up in a matter of minutes. Buffy's excuse for these late nights were always down to vampires, she told Giles and the other's that she was fighting them all night and keeping the citizens of London safe. Well maybe the first part was true; Spike did like to play rough that never changed and Buffy had a feeling it never would. However she didn't care, she had a good thing going on at the moment, they loved each other and she could never get bored of spending time with him. If anything he made her feel more alive, unlike Angel. Angel was her first love, which was true. But no one made Buffy feel more special than Spike. Whenever she thought of him she received a tingly feeling in the bottom of her stomach. It felt new to Buffy, it was like she was in love for the first time. In love with the monster she had once loathed and wanted to kill, the same monster who had once been beneath her. Well he was now and truly beneath her, but in a good way.

Spike held Buffy in his arms and watched her sleep for just a while. He loved stroking her hair, it smelt of roses. She was so beautiful to him.

**Back in the Summer's house **

"Where's B Giles?" Faith asked coming out of the bathroom. She had been feeling sick ever since finding out she was pregnant and the bump was now starting to show. She was already six months gone and her bump looked small to say she only had a few more months of pregnancy left.

"I don't know, her and Spike went patrolling."

"Oh so in other words they're out getting their freak on?" Faith looked at Giles; she could see how concerned Giles was. He was scared that Buffy may have made the wrong choice with Spike, he was like a father figure to her, and anyone could see that. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Rupert, Buffy will be fine. Stop worrying."

Faith pattered Giles on the shoulder and walked off down the stair and to the kitchen. As well as been sick all the time she had weird food cravings and so her favourite place apart from bed was the kitchen.

Buffy wasn't the only slayer Giles was worried about. Since Faith had got pregnant she and Robin hadn't been very close. Giles didn't know whether it was because he was having cold feet about being a father but Willow had advised Giles to keep out of both of the slayers business. No matter how much it killed him Giles was going to respect their private lives.

**Buffy and Spike were skipping down the streets of London holding hands.**

"I love you Buffy." Spike said groping her from behind.

"Yeah? Prove it." Buffy said through a fit of girlish giggles.

"Okay." Spike stood on the nearest park bench preparing to make a speech. "People of London. I love Buffy Summers."

"Get down." Buffy grabbed Spike by the arm and pulled him back down to her level, giggling the whole time. Never before had Buffy Ann Summers felt such a way about anyone. Someone could have waved a hand in front of her right now and Buffy wouldn't even notice. It was love Buffy was sure of it, and she was going to go along with it and prove that she wasn't cursed with not finding love, she already had.

**Andrew was sat alone in his bedroom….**

…he couldn't believe he had just admitted his secret ever. He loved Dawn yes, but he didn't want everyone else to know. But maybe it could all work out for the best, Dawn could come back and they could hit it off and she could love him….. who was he kidding? He was just plain boring Andrew. He read comics and loved Sci-Fi's. He was a freak to Dawn, a nobody. He couldn't keep kidding himself that he could be her prince charming, she deserved better. Not him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter (But if Tom Felton came along we wouldn't say no)

**Summary: **Dawn is a new student at Hogwarts she has the task of making peace between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger but will it turn into more? The Scooby Gang have moved to England.

**A/N:** just to give you an idea of what's happened in Buffy and Harry Potter. In Buffy Sunnydale has been destroyed but it was Angel who wore the amulet and saved the world Tara comes back and Kennedy dies the gang all move to England and Dawn went to a magic school in America. Buffy and spike are together. In Harry Potter it is set after HBP but Dumbledore hasn't died Harry and Ron are together the rest is the same.

**Lovelylady90: **on with the story.

**Gina101:** Straight on with the story.

**When LOVE & HATE collide. **

Back in the common room Draco and Hermione were sharing childhood stories Hermione went first and when it was Draco's turn he tried to get out of it in the end. Dawn walked into the common room and saw Hermione and Draco crying she was shocked.

"What the fuck has happened here?" Dawn shouted worridly.

"We were telling childhood stories and Draco's' is horrible."

"Oh I thought you had been fighting again"

"No" they both replied in unison.

Seventh year was coming to an end too quickly the three students had stayed firm friends throughout the rest of the year they were inseparable. It was a week before end of the school year. Dawn could see something between the other two and wondered if they were falling in love.

"Hermione, Draco my sister would love for you to come and stay during the summer." Dawn asked

Dawn that would be great but I have to stay a week with my parents first then I will come and stop." Hermione answered

"Sorry Dawn I'm visiting family, it's a bit weird really because he is a vampire but he was born human." Draco replied showing his upset.

"Oh how old is he?" Dawn asked.

"Old he is in love with someone who hates all vampires; he says she's a vampire slayer so I'll be stopping with them." Draco was wondering why Dawn looked excited.

"Omg, Draco I think I know him. His names Spike right."

"Yeah" he looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

"My sisters the vampire slayer he fell in love with, you will be staying with us."

They all were shocked especially Draco and Hermione.

_**Flashback**_

_Earlier that day Hermione and Draco were in the heads room alone._

"'_Mione I've got something to tell you."_

"_What Drake"_

"_Well as we have been getting close these past few months, I've been able to… God this is hard."_

"_Why don't I make it easier?"_

"_How are yo…"_

_He was interrupted by Hermione moving over and pulling him into a passionate kiss a few minutes later they pulled back for air._

"_Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes"_

_They sealed there love with a kiss_

_**End Flashback**_

Dawn was packing her trunk; it was the last day of the school term. Tomorrow the Hogwarts Express would take them back to London. Hermione and Draco were in Draco's room talking. Draco wasn't really listening he was reading a letter from his mother.

'_Draco,_

_There has been a trial held concerning your father he was sentenced to the immediate Demontors kiss. I'm sorry that you couldn't have been there but he didn't want to tear you away from your studies at this time. I know you didn't like him and you've clearly showed that by making friends with the mudbloods, I just want you to know that if you set foot into Malfoy Manner other than to get the rest of your things I will hurt you. You will still get your money but I never want to see you again unless it has been arranged or you stop being friends with the mudbloods._

_Love_

_Mother.'_

"Draco, have you been listening to me?" Hermione asked "DRACO" she screamed to get his attention.

Whipping out his wand "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing you were ignoring me." She snapped and pouted.

"Sorry baby I was reading this letter through, oh stop pouting or ill make you stop." He had a massive grin plastered on his face.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked uneasily.

"Like this." He stood up and moved towards her, grabbing her hands and pinning them on the bed he straddled her. "Tell me if I hurt you." His mouth was a few centimetres away from hers when she smiled. He moved back releasing her. "Told you so." He bragged.

"That's not fair." She complained. "Come here you little ferret." Moving closer to him she put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Their eyes met before she could feel his lips on hers, he traced his fingers down his back before wrapping his arms tightly round her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist; he carefully carried her over to his bed. Laying her down gently, he repositioned himself so he was straddling her once again.

"Hermione, Draco." Dawn called "where are you"?

"We are in Draco's room." Hermione replied scowling.

"Shall we tell her baby?" Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Yes I think we should." Hermione replied.

Dawn walked into Draco's room not knowing what nearly just happened if she did well she wouldn't be there still.

"What were you shouting for earlier Herm?"

"Well… I … we… well." She stuttered.

"I wasn't paying attention so she shouted me to get it. Dawn I (hemi, cleared her throat Rolling her eyes) we have something to tell you." Draco explained.

"What?" Dawn snapped looking impatient. Like a little kid waiting for Christmas.

"Well me n Draco has been going out for a month today."

"Oh little bookworm is keeping track…" Hermione turned to Draco scowling

"Drake, shut up." Turning back to Dawn "what do you think?"

"OMG this is fantastic, you kept that secret. Oh all those head meetings you've had it was a cover to be alone right." They both nodded. "Well I hope I wasn't interrupting something (seeing the guilty looks on their faces) EEEWW. I'll let you get back to it."

Dawn practically ran from the room; however she didn't go back to her own room she went out to see Dumbledore. She left Hermione and Draco in his room laughing at her reaction.

Throwing her around Draco's neck she licked his earlobe and whispered. "Where were we?"

"Mione are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be I mean I'm not a virgin if that's what you mean." Pulling away from him.

"Oh cool lets continue." Slowly they melted into ach others arms, Hermione pulled away and took Draco's hand, putting it to her heart "Feel this beating, my heart is yours love and yours only. I love you Draco. I've liked you since 3rd year, this is a dream come true." Taking her hand and placing it over his heart.

"Mione I love you and have done since 1st year, I hoped you would have been pureblood back then now I'm glad that you're here. I dreamt this would happen for years."

Taking his hand again Hermione led him to his bed, pushing him down she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped her and put a hand in her hair while turning her so she was laying down he moved his head closer and grazed his lips against hers before whispering in her ear "I prefer top." For the first time in months he did his famous Malfoy smirk before he kissed her. Hermione moaned into the kiss and continued undoing his shirt, pulling it off for her he sat up and threw it to the floor. He picked up his wand and locked the door while his other hand slipped up her skirt. Returning his wand to the bedside table he kissed her neck causing her to shudder underneath him, with his free hand he pulled her top over her head and discarded it to the floor, he unclasped her bra leaving her breasts exposed. She sifted under him to get more comfortable and sat up forcing him to remove his hand from under her skirt, she forced him to stand up she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Pulling them down she silenced a laugh at his boxers._ Always the Slytherin_ she thought. He stepped out of his pants and was left standing in emerald green boxers, he reached out to Hermione but she stopped him and slowly edged down his boxers and gasped when she saw how big he was. He chuckled to himself he was standing there butt naked while she went down on her knees looking up she saw the confusion in his eyes before he realised what she was going to do. _Foreplay never tried this might be good._ He thought. She slowly licked his head before slipping it all into her mouth, she slowly pulled back and licked the end again she did this for a few minutes before she heard him groan for her to go faster, she picked up her speed and not long later he came in her mouth letting it slid down her throat she licked her lips. Slowly he helped her up and pulled down her skirt and pants he moved over to the bed before laying on top of her and inserting him into her, she groaned with pleasure and thrust her hips towards him. Taking the hint he started moving in and out of her gradually picking up his speed until they both climaxed together. Collapsing on top of her he grabbed his wand and summoned a blanket before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile Dawn arrived at Dumbledore's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." she heard.

Going into the office Dumbledore smiled and signalled her to sit down. Dawn sat down and glanced around the room there was a grey bowl with a silvery substance in front of her.

"Professor I came to update you on the situation."

"Yes Ms Summers well I might add that you have done an excellent job and I am awarding 50 points to Gryffindor for your efforts, thank you. Now what is your news?"

"Sir this is confidential I'm the only one they have told so I trust this doesn't go past this office until they decide to tell others."

"You have my word Dawn."

"They have just told me that… they have been dating for a month."

"Really. How interesting thank you and I will see you at the graduation ball tonight correct."

"Yes sir if I understand correctly they are going together and it might be out to night sir but I know they said it was Hogwarts tradition for head girl and head boy to go together."

"Did they, well that is a good idea for next year. See you later Ms Summers."

"Bye sir."

Dawn got up and exited the office and made her way back to her room. Once in her room she sent Tara with a message for Hermione to come to her room to get ready when she had a spare minute. A little while later she heard a knock at her door and Hermione was standing there her hair was messed up and she looked like she had just woken up.

"Go get in the shower I will go and fetch your dress."

"Thanks Dawn but do I really look that bad." Dawn nodded her head.

Dawn went and collected Hermione's dress and returned back to her room on the way she noticed Draco's room door was open; she walked into her room and forgot about his door been open. Hermione was already out of the shower and applying her make up, she looked up when she heard the door open and got up to collect her dress but Dawn stopped her.

"No there is this spell I know that makes it quicker." Pulling out her wand she pointed it at Hermione and the dress disappeared from her arms she looked up and saw Hermione laughing.

"Dawn that spell is so last year here I'll do you." Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it a Dawn. Dawn stepped in front of her mirror and was amazed at what she saw. A brand new dress, one that she had seen before, it was the one she had drawn when she was younger. Her perfect prom dress.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy _Accio notebook" _catching her notebook she writes down the spell. "Here don't tell anyone else ok. Oh before I forget my parents are away now is it alright if I come straight to your house."

"Sure I'll owl Buffy and tell her later."

"Ok thanks"

The girls finished getting ready in silence; they finished with half an hour to spare. So they sat around and talked.

"So Hermione how long have you liked him" Dawn inquired.

"Who do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Draco you idiot who did you think I mean."

"Oh I've liked him for 3 years but we were bitter enemy's so I couldn't pursue it."

"3 years and you told nobody that you liked him."

"No I used to enjoy our insulting sessions I punched him in 3rd year that was funny, oh and he was such a cute little ferret."

"You punched him." Dawn asked in disbelief, Hermione nodded her head. "What's all this about a ferret?"

"In 4th year he tried to curse Harry Potter, Harry had his back turned. Professor Moody had seen what was going to happen so he turned Drake into a ferret and bounced him up and down. Fortunately Professor McGonagall came and guessed that the ferret was a student and turned him back, Moody still gave him detention." Hermione started laughing at the memory. "Come on we got to meet Drake." They walked out to meet Draco in the common room

Meanwhile Draco was sitting in his room thinking _what will happen next, should we come out with the relationship or not. It is tradition for the Head boy and Head girl to have the first dance, so should we tell everyone or show everyone only time will tell. _

Draco walked out to meet the girls. Entering the common room he saw Dawn dressed in tight baby blue corset with a flowing blue flowing skirt, her hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head. Hermione followed her down wearing a dark green old fashioned dress. Draco was gob smacked and held out his arm. Hermione walked forwards and took his it, he led her out of the heads dorm and down to the ball.

TBC

**A/N please review **

**Gina101 & Lovelylady90**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter (But if Tom Felton came along we wouldn't say no)

**Summary: **Dawn is a new student at Hogwarts she has the task of making peace between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger but will it turn into more? The Scooby Gang have moved to England.

**A/N:** just to give you an idea of what's happened in Buffy and Harry Potter. In Buffy Sunnydale has been destroyed but it was Angel who wore the amulet and saved the world Tara comes back and Kennedy dies the gang all move to England and Dawn went to a magic school in America. Buffy and spike are together. In Harry Potter it is set after HBP but Dumbledore hasn't died Harry and Ron are together the rest is the same.

**Lovelylady90: **Let's not keep our readers in suspense.

**Gina101: **yeah, on with the story!

**When LOVE & HATE collide.**

The three friends made their way down to the Great Hall,

Dawn was first led by Draco escorting Hermione down the long winding staircase.

Hermione's long green dress draped behind her.

When entering the great hall, nobody even noticed Hermione and Draco holding hands, the whole room had eyes on Dawn and how beautiful she looked.

Dawn was amazed; she had never felt this wanted in her entire life before.

All she needed was somebody to dance with, not that that should be any trouble with how great she looked in that dress Hermione made.

Harry was the first person to talk to Dawn.

"May I have this dance?" Harry laid his hand on Dawn's back and escorted her to the dance floor.

The dance was over quickly and Harry made his way to get the two of them a drink.

Dawn stood alone, Harry was quite a good dancer, but she had the feeling he was gay. Dawn didn't know why but the way he danced reminded her of homosexuals.

Dawn was shortly approached by Ron; he was tall and funny with wild ginger hair.

Dawn liked Ron, but something was odd about him. She didn't know what but oh well, she didn't really care to find out anyway.

**Back at the Summer's house…**

"Andrew are you ready?" Willow shouted from downstairs.

Andrew was sat on the bed in his borrowed tuxedo, he was in deep thought.

He was thinking about if he should go through with the plan or not, Willow had arranged for him to go to the end of year ball and whisk Dawn off her feet. Andrew was scared he was nervous thoughts were just speeding through his mind _What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she rejects me can I live with the shame? _Andrew was physically shaking

"All will be fine trust me" Willow reassured. He nodded "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be" He replied, Willow nodded and said the spell that would take Andrew to Hogwarts. Andrew just had time to wave before he disappeared from willows view.

"Good luck Andrew you will need it!" willow said to no one before going to find Buffy.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts….**

Dawn was still dancing with Ron, Hermione and Draco was stood by the entrance when suddenly a young man appeared in front of them, a group of girls behind them screamed. Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at a defenceless Andrew.

"Wait don't shoot." Andrew cried as he held his hands up in surrender. Hermione burst into fits of laughter and so did all the muggleborns children around them, Draco looked shocked. Hermione was the first to recover. "Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Andrew" he replied in a thick American accent.

"Omg" Hermione exclaimed "You're Dawns friend right?" she added on. Andrew nodded.

"Dray go fetch Dawn." Hermione asked looking at Andrew.

"No there is no way I'm gunna leave you with this geek" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear and kissed the side of her neck softly.

"Draco Malfoy I can look after my self now go." Hermione said raising her voice slightly; the tone in her voice was not one to mess with. Draco walked away sulking. Hermione put her wand away and extended her arm. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger; I'm the head girl and Dawn's closest friend here. I've heard so much about you." She said Andrew took her hand.

"Wwhhaatt wwas Spike doing here and kissing you?" Andrew asked gaining confidence as he went along. Draco came back with Dawn, Dawn went to run forward but Draco wouldn't let go of her arm.

"Okay what the Fluff is going on here." Andrew shouted, a load of people giggled.

"Andrew calm down. Draco's just overprotective." Dawn said. Hermione went up to Draco and pulled him away.

"Sorry Andrew this is my Boyfriend Draco Malfoy he doesn't trust you…ow" Hermione said pulling her hand from Draco's. He looked at her apologetically, she just moved closer to him.

"Andrew what you doing here?" Dawn asked as Hermione and Draco cleared everyone away. Leaving Dawn and Andrew alone to talk.

"I came for you Dawn." He replied Dawn opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "No listen. I love you Dawn, will you go out with me?" he asked Dawn just stood there shocked. There was a long pause. "Well if you don't want to that's ok its not like I'm something special. I can understand I will be going now." He rambled

"Andrew shut up. Yes I will go out with you." Dawn said.

"Really?" Andrew asked. Dawn just walked up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The whole great hall had been listening in and were cheering "Wow" Andrew sighed when Dawn pulled away looking embarrassed. Everyone went back to their own business.

Dawn stood a while staring into Andrew's eyes, they were both smiling, they were so happy. Only one more thing was left to do…….

**TBC**

**A/N **sorry it has taken us both so long to update it's just been hectic recently


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter (But if Tom Felton came along we wouldn't say no yeah and don't forget James Marsters'. hehe)

**Summery: **Dawn is a new student at Hogwarts she has the task of making peace between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger but will it turn into more? The Scooby Gang have moved to England.

**A/N:** just to give you an idea of what's happened in Buffy and Harry Potter. In Buffy, Sunnydale has been destroyed but it was Angel who wore the amulet and saved the world. Tara comes back and Kennedy dies, the gang all move to England and Dawn went to a magic school in America. Buffy and Spike are together. In Harry Potter it is set after HBP but Dumbledore hasn't died Harry and Ron are together the rest is the same.

**Gina101: **sorry we haven't written anything in a while. It has been very hectic so I decided to do this chapter on my own when the Christmas period was over. It's dedicated all to Dawn and Andrew. I hope you continue to read our story, both this one and our individual ones. Gina xxx

That night, Dawn had learned the most important lesson of her life, not to judge a book by its cover. At first she did that with Andrew, but soon learned to love him. She could see herself being with him for a long time, however nothing is forever…..

Dawn woke up that morning in Andrew's arms. He was still asleep so she took the time to look at him. She ran her fingers on his features, starting with his nose and then his mouth. He had the softest lips, and the best…. thing. _Not bad for a nerd_ Dawn thought to herself and giggled. She pressed her lips with his and stroked his hair. Part of her thought it was a dream, finding Mr Right, but she knew it wasn't. It was reality and she was lucky. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to go to class. Just as well, she wanted to stay wrapped up in Andrew's arms all day. He was the best thing that had happened in a long time.

She now knew how Buffy felt about Spike, but she wasn't dating a monster though. She didn't care even if he was. He was an amazing person and she indented on getting to know more of him. Last night, they mostly talked, and then made love. He was great at both. He really listened to Dawn, and she to him.

**At Hermione's and Draco's bedroom…..**

"Will you stop pacing for one god damned minute Draco Malfoy?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Sorry, I just can't help but think." He paused.

"Think what?"

"Never mind." He sat down on the bed beside his girlfriend.

"No tell me." She demanded.

"I don't trust him." He began to pace again.

"Why ever not?" she giggled.

"I just don't. And I don't know about you but I don't want to see Dawn hurt."

"Me either, but she loves him and I think we should trust her." Hermione began to rub his shoulders to take his mind off Dawn and Andrew. It lasted only for minutes.

"I'm going to do something." He said and walked out of their bedroom, leaving Hermione all alone and worried about him.

**Back with Dawn and Andrew….**

"I love you." Andrew said holding Dawn in his arms.

"I love you too." She smiled. "I can't believe this is all happening. I don't want to ever lose you."

"Me either." He pressed his lips with hers and held her tighter.

"We should really get out of bed soon." Dawn giggled.

"Later."

Later on that evening, Andrew and Dawn decided to get dressed and go out.

"So, where you taking me?" Dawn asked smiling.

"Wherever you would like to go. I would go anywhere and do anything for you Dawn Summers."

"I love you too. Mr Andrew Wells." They both smiled and touched their lips together, neither wanting to pull apart.

"We're going to be together forever." Andrew added. Dawn nodded, hoping it was true.

"I'm gona go ask Hermione if there's any good places to go round here." Dawn headed for the door, before leaving she turned to Andrew and said, "Together forever."

"Nothing is forever Andrew." A voice said behind him. Andrew turned around and went flying into the air, he smacked his head on the wall, and everything went black.

**To be continued………**


End file.
